


Amore eterno

by Milady_Silvia



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M, Immortal Love, Introspection, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Riflessioni di Imhotep dopo il risveglio.





	Amore eterno

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.  
> Prompt: La Mummia 1  
> Personaggi:Imhotep; Anck-su-Namun  
> Prompt:" Quando dicevano che l'amore eterno non esiste, si sbagliavano. Ma caddero in un errore ancora maggiore quando affermarono che ci si innamora sempre della persona giusta".  
> Canzone: I Miss You blink-182

Amore eterno

Imhotep sentiva la pelle bruciare, uno scarabeo gli aprì la pelle grigiastra della guancia. La mummia lo colpì con la lingua facendoselo finire in bocca e lo masticò rumorosamente. Avanzò, un liquido verdastro gli uscì all’altezza dalla gamba destra mummificata. Inspirò facendo tremare le bende che gli coprivano il viso grigiastro mummificato. Annusò l’aria umida della sera e chiuse gli occhi.

“Dopo tutti questi anni di morte, continuo ad amarti Anck-su-Namun” mormorò. La luna piena si tinse di rosso e delle cavallette si alzarono in volo uscendo dal petto della mummia.

__

_ Il sacerdote guardò il faraone baciare la sua sposa. I capelli di quest’ultima le sbattevano contro la pelle abbronzata. Si sporse dal balcone e le osservò la linea dei glutei, salì fino a quella dei seni e le guance gli si arrossarono. Avvertì un dolore all’altezza del petto e un rivolo di sudore gli colò dalla testa rasata. La vide voltarsi verso di lui e fargli l’occhiolino chiudendo uno dei due occhi dipinti dal taglio felino. Scosse il capo, si voltò e corse via. _

__

-Pensavo di essermelo sognato. Come poteva una come lei potesse provare attrazione per uno come me?- pensò.

__

_ La donna gli accarezzò il collo, gli baciò il petto nudo scendendo. Arrivò fino al suo capezzolo e lo morse. _

Imhotep sentì una lacrima rigargli il viso, i suoi occhi tremarono e uscirono leggermente dalle orbite. Li colpì con entrambe le mani rimettendoli in assetto.

“Si sbagliavano quando dicevano che l’amore eterno non esiste, ma caddero in un errore ancora maggiore quando affermarono che ci s’innamora sempre della persona giusta” mormorò.


End file.
